El demonio más estúpido del mundo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, ese era él, lo más estúpido en esta eternidad, murió una vez por amor y lo volvería a intentar. Porque no existía demonio más tonto que aquel que lo único que podía hacer era querer amar. Devil!USxUK.


Aquí un relato cortito para una chica muy especial, Clarita de mi eterno corazón, aunque acepto que me dio algo de cosita hacer esta trama.

**Pareja: **Devil!AlfredxArthur **-**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Alfred demonio siendo bueno (?)

_Alfred F. Jones fue mi nombre.  
__Como sólo un estúpido quedé.  
__Un hombre enamorado de otro hombre.  
__Sólo eso les contaré._

La brisa seca y marchitada. Las memorias nubladas con el tiempo, la sangre corriendo a través del pecho del chico de opacos y oscuros cabellos, de mirada gélida y penetrante de ojos azules cerca de ese campo debajo del gran árbol, nadie se acercaba a si quiera dedicarle una mirada de lastima, todos quizás muy en el fondo sospechaban lo que era él.

Un demonio. El demonio más estúpido de todos.

Condenado por un humano, vendió su vida, su alma y su amor para que el ser que padeció hace más de cuatrocientos años siguiera viviendo un poco más, que su amor existiera un poco más, y ahora sólo está él, como único recuerdo tiene un medallón, cada década que pasa se hace más frío, sin benevolencia, mata más gente, negándose al principio, pero sintiendo placer más seguido.

Es un demonio, el más estúpido del mundo.

–¿Otra vez una pelea, Jones? –susurra un ser de divino esplendor cerca suyo.

–Oh cállate…–gruño asesinamente, pero el humano insistía, el humano lo ayudaba.

El humano lo miraba, el humano…como ningún otro, lo apreciaba. Y se sentía nuevamente tonto e ingenuo, tenía ganas de asesinarlo, y a le vez, de mecer el cuerpo del inglés entre sus brazos.

Porque no aprendió la lección, después de cuatrocientos años seguía siendo completamente débil ante el amor, pasó años con ese humano, debió matarlo, asesinarlo o siquiera violarlo, de ello dependía su vida, pero no, él siguió sonriendo, porque era el demonio más terco del mundo, el más imbécil, el más idiota, el que da la vida sólo esperando sobras, el que nuevamente se había logrado enamorar.

Pero de Kirkland no recibió sobras.

Arthur y él tuvieron una vida normal por unos cuantos años. Hasta que el poderoso demonio comenzó a enfermar. Oh estúpido demonio que podía amar.

–N-No llores Arthur, tendrás a alguien más, créeme, siempre llega alguien más…–sonríe, agónico en la cama.

El demonio no puede llorar, más su fiel amante no podía callar, se aferraba a las sábanas, sujeta el brazo débil del hombre al que amo durante cada año sin esperar mucho, y él tampoco esperaba nada de él. Porque aunque su vida no estuviera llena de lujos, apoteósicas joyas y desvaríos era feliz, tan estúpidamente feliz que siguió llorando, pensando así, que el dios que tanto aborrecía Jones esta vez lo pusiera salvar.

–¡No quiero a na-nadie más maldita sea! –susurra entre lágrimas, viéndolo desfallecer, la garganta le falla, y sólo puede ver la sonrisa que sólo aquel demonio podía poner.

La vio minuto tras minutos, mientras no paraba de llorar…y…

Y sonreía, palabra por palabra que ese demonio le quiso declarar, palabras de amor que llegarían incluso al mar cercano al pueblo deslumbrando a todos. Porque Alfred siempre fue un estúpido en el amor, no importa su vida, no importa que el tiempo fuera corto, no importaba nada. No tendría otra oportunidad, pero había sido tan feliz, que poco a poco, la oscuridad a la que se consumió su alma por la condena que recibió al firmar el contrato se comenzó a marchitar.

Como su vida, como el amor con Arthur.

Pero lo sabe, jamás olvida. Pudo haber sido un tonto en ambas vidas, pero podía sonreír aún, podía amar, quererlo como nunca antes, las única emoción que le quedaba era aquella.

Era el demonio más estúpido, definitivamente lo era, Arthur se lo hizo saber entre gritos desesperados.

"Estúpido, estúpido" "quédate conmigo maldición, no me importa si eres un demonio, para mi esto es el verdadero amor" "estúpido, estúpido".

Repitió, hasta que su voz se trizó. Porque es triste dejar marchar a tu verdadero amor, Arthur lo supo, se sintió igual de tonto que ese demonio del que se enamoró.

Ingenuo y estúpido, hasta el final de sus días, porque que era el único demonio al que le interesó amar.

Era estúpido, porque aunque su cuerpo se consumió con sólo maldad, lo único que pudo hacer fue siempre amar.

Me llamé Alfred F. Jones.  
No importa si lo recordarán.  
Sólo piensen que a Arthur Kirkland lo amé…  
Para siempre y hasta el final.

**N.A: **Me dio algo de penita escribir esto, dicen que los que aman hasta desfallecer, incluso sin pensar en ellos mismos son imbéciles, pues Alfred lo fue, murió así, ¿pero saben? murió feliz, murió incluso como un demonio amando, prohibido, tonto y arriesgado, lo hizo. Que viva el USxUK! ;D


End file.
